When a memory device is activated, the memory device may perform a calibration or an initialization sequence. The calibration or initialization sequence may require reading and writing test data to and from multiple memory arrays. Unfortunately, in some types of memory devices, the writing or reading of test data to the memory arrays during the calibration or initialization sequence may result in unintentional overwriting of data stored in the memory arrays.